<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Class Prez's New Clothes 班长的新衣 by TuoForAlpaca (tuo_for_alpaca)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524319">The Class Prez's New Clothes 班长的新衣</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuo_for_alpaca/pseuds/TuoForAlpaca'>TuoForAlpaca (tuo_for_alpaca)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Once upon a time in Beijing, Dreams from Shanghai [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yún cì fāng, yuncifang, 云次方</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:36:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuo_for_alpaca/pseuds/TuoForAlpaca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Story 1 of 'Once upon a time in Beijing, Dreams from Shanghai' - A Collection of Short Stories by '宇宙无敌超级大侠' 'Universal Supreme Shrimpman'.</p>
<p>Preface: My dear friend 大侠DaXia (hereinafter Xiaxia), so kindly fulfilled my wish to translate her stories after I told her all about the growing international interest in Yuncifang fanfics. Her short stories, most of which are based in modern setting, brings us the warmth and happiness of Gazi and Dalong's imaginary (but realistic) everyday life. Each is like a bowl of chicken soup on a snowy winter's day - simple and light, but enough to warm your heart. Hope you guys like them, and don't forget to share your thoughts!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ayanga &amp; Zheng Yunlong, Ayanga/Zheng Yunlong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Once upon a time in Beijing, Dreams from Shanghai [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Class Prez's New Clothes 班长的新衣</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>班长 = The Class President, Ayunga's title in university. The author chose to use this nickname as it seemed to fit the university setting of this series.<br/>猫 = The Cat, because we can all agree that Zheng Yunlong emits the aura of a cat.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The class president has a weird taste for fashion. It is not a matter of how ugly his clothes are, but more so of how he often has peculiar prints on his clothes.<br/>
The class prez bought a new sweater, and sewn on the upper chest was a camel that was sticking out its tongue. He was tall and slender, making the oversized sweater seem unfitting on himself.<br/>
"Where the heck did you get this thing?" The cat said as he plucked off a fuzz ball from his class prez's sweater. "This ain't yellow and it ain't brown either."<br/>
"It's called camel." His roommate commented in a flat voice, "Camels have this colour."<br/>
"Oh," the cat awed and reached out his hand to poke at the class prez's chest, "There's a camel here too."<br/>
The class prez's ears reddened.<br/>
The cat thought his class prez was overheating because he was wearing too much, so he stuck his paw, which he just grabbed a can of iced coke with, under his class prez's sweater. As he left it on his class prez's tummy, he said, "Here, let Long ge help you cool down."<br/>
Then the class prez's ears reddened even more.<br/>
His roommate figured his class president was on the verge of being done for. In the background, his laptop was playing the video that the class prez uploaded a week ago: "Hello everybody. My name is Zheng Yunlong, but everyone thinks I look like a camel."<br/>
…...<br/>
The cat dug out a black trench coat from the class prez's closet, "Are you gonna wear this? If not, lend it to me for a couple of days." "You didn't need to ask, take what you need,'' said the class prez who was leaning on the headboard and didn't even bother looking up from his game.<br/>
The cat wore that trench coat to a program recording; his fans snatched a shot of his back - a cat was sewn on the back of the black trench coat.<br/>
"Gazi, they said I was wearing me on myself."<br/>
"Yeah," the class prez patted down his facial mask and said, "You do look alike."<br/>
The cat flipped through the prez's wardrobe and asked curiously, "Why did you bring so many clothes with cats on them? This one has a cat sewn on the front...So does this...Are you planning to wear me on yourself too?"<br/>
The class prez said, "Why do I want to wear you on myself? To weigh myself down?"<br/>
The cat shook his head and his eyes gleamed with light, "Well what if you had a crush on me?"<br/>
The class prez felt his lips were dehydrated so he licked them, and he dryly said, "What a narcissist."<br/>
……<br/>
"But this is the brand we're promoting," said the class prez with an innocent face.<br/>
His manager rolled her eyes, "They never asked you to promote THIS item."<br/>
The t-shirt mr class prez was wearing had Sanxingdui printed on its front. Everyone knows that this piece of archaeological artifact with big eyes and big ears was the nickname of the cat.<br/>
His manager sighed, "You're always so subtle about it, when will he know? Isn't it better if you tell him directly that you like…"<br/>
"No rush," said the class prez as he pulled down the window blinds. He closed his eyes and had a slight smirk on his face, "I have placed him on my heart. One day he will feel it too."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>